


Facing the past

by twistedmiracle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: And Facebook, And it's complicated., Draco discovers the Internet, Gen, TM's drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 14:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11488617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twistedmiracle/pseuds/twistedmiracle
Summary: Draco learns about the internet.





	Facing the past

Draco tried. Well, he didn't resist hooking the office up to the internet, because he didn't really understand search engines beforehand. And he didn't resist getting a laptop or wireless for the London flat, even though he knew more about the dangers by then.

But he didn't use Google. Not for that. Even if he did think about it every day.

It was facebook that undid him eventually. "People You May Know," it said. "Harry James Potter, Add as Friend," it said. "You and Harry both went to Hogwarts."

He would not click. 

But apparently, Harry would. 

"1 Friend Request."


End file.
